No title yet
by carby04
Summary: Something bad happens to Carby. Yeah I know I'm bad at summaries. Just read it. I guarantee the story is better than the summary.


****

Hello All. This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic. First one didn't go so well. N.E. ways I would really like to hear what you all think of my fic. NO FLAMING! If you don't like my story at all STOP READING IT! I don't wish to hear you complain about how bad it is. But if you don't think it's bad and you like it then please be my guest and review and tell me what you think. I will be forever grateful. Yup I will : o) 

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will. In my dreams maybe but that's a whole different story : oD

I only own the characters that I created.

Enjoy the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John slowly opened his eyes . The room was dark. He could hear the sounds of monitors around him. He instantly knew he was in the hospital . John suddenly realized he had a tube in his mouth. He touched the tube. He tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in the hospital. He was unable to do so. He began to feel uncomfortable and tried to kick some of the blanket off . His legs didn't move. He tied to move his legs again. Nothing. He hit one of his legs with his hand. He didn't feel it. He was starting to panic. He looked to his side and saw the nurse call button. He pushed it. In minutes a nurse came rushing in.

" Sir are you alright?" she asked.

John shook his head. He pointed at the tube and his legs. . 

She looked at him for a moment . She finally understood what he was trying to tell her. 

"I'll go find Dr. Cruz"

She immediately walked out in search for the doctor.

John waited as patiently as he could for Dr. Cruz . He had only met Dr. Cruz a couple of time. He would see him when he would sometimes visit a patient in the ICU. The patient was always either old, alone and scared or a child who's parents hadn't arrived yet. His thoughts instantly went to Abby. Had anyone called her to tell her was in the hospital? Did she even know that he was hurt? His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Dr. Cruz enter the room. He wasn't alone though. He was followed by Susan.

"Dr. Carter nice to see you awake."

John pointed at the tube.

"I guess you want me to take the tube out don't you?" he asked.

John nodded

Dr. Cruz picked up his chart and began to read it.

" Well everything looks ok." he said

"Dr. Lewis why don't you take the tube out?" 

"Yeah sure" Susan said.

"Ok Carter take a deep breath and blow"

John did as he was told. Susan took the tube out and John began to cough . As soon as John's trough was feeling better he spoke. 

"What am I doing here? Is Abby here?" John's asked

"Carter do you remember what happened?" Susan asked him

"No I can't remember" he said feeling a little frustrated

"Carter you were in an accident" Susan said

"An accident?" he asked in disbelief.

Susan nodded

"Is that why I can't feel my legs?" he asked .

Dr. Cruz touched Susan's shoulder. Susan nodded and stepped back.

"Dr. Carter you where in a serious accident. You were injured pretty badly. When you were brought in you stopped breathing. They had to shock you to get you back. You have a couple of broken ribs. One of your kidneys was damaged. We were unable to repair it so we forced to removed it. You also injured your spinal cord. We tried to fix the problem by performing surgery. It looks like the surgery went well but we still have to wait and see. You have to understand that there is a possibility that you might not be able to walk again." 

John was stunned . He didn't know what to say. The last word that Dr. Cruz said repeated themselves in his head.

Dr. Cruz saw the shock in John's face . He looked over Susan. He knew that she and Dr. Carter were friends. He decided it would be best if she explained his condition to him in more detail.

"Dr. Carter I have another patient. Dr. Lewis has requested to be involved in your care. I will leave you with her. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll be back later to speak with you again."

John looked at him and just nodded.

Susan gave John a few minutes to recollect his thoughts before she finally spoke.

"Carter" 

He looked up at her

"Carter are you sure you don't remember anything about the accident?"

"No I can't remember"

"Carter you were in a car accident. Abby was with you."

John's eyes widened

"What?! Is she ok? Are they ok?" 

"She's ok now. She didn't suffer the same injuries as you did. She only suffered a broken arm and .."

Before she could finish John interrupted her

"Can I see her?"

Susan nodded " yeah I'll have one of the nurses bring her in. I'll go tell one of them right now ok"

John nodded.

John watched as a nurse wheeled her in followed by Susan. She sat in the wheelchair with her forehead resting in her hand. Both Susan and the nurse stepped aside and watched them.

"Abby" 

She looked up. He could see a few scratches on her face but nothing major. He saw that her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying. He reached for her hand.

"Abby how are you feeling?

"I've been better" she whispered .

"I'm glad your both ok" he said 

"Both?' she asked

"Yeah" he let out a laugh " I guess you banged your head harder than me. I can't remember the accident and you…" 

John stopped talking as soon as he saw tears rolling down Abby's cheek.

"Abby?"

Abby looked over at Susan

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" he asked frightened.

"John she's gone" Abby whispered.

John was numb. It was another blow. He couldn't believe what she has just said.

"W-h-a-t?" Was all he could murmur before he broke down into tears.

They both cried together . Susan couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch them.

She stepped out but asked the nurse to stay with them incase they needed something.

John finally spoke up

"Why did this have to happen?"

"We were in a car accident John . Why do you think this happened" She said coldly

"I don't even remember how it happened"

"We were driving to work. We were running late. You were driving to fast. I told you to slow down. I told you to slow down!" She yelled still crying

Suddenly everything came back to him. 

"Oh God" 

Tears began to roll down his face again.

"I….I remember, I was driving to fast. A….A car came out of nowhere. It came straight at us. I tried to stop but… but I couldn't stop in time. It.. It hit my side of the car. Oh God" he sobbed

"You had told me to slow down. I didn't listen . We were late for our shifts. I didn't want to get yelled at by Weaver" 

"I'm so sorry Abby , I'm so sorry. It's my fault Abby, I'm sorry." he cried even more.

She didn't want to blame him. She knew it wasn't his fault but at that moment she needed to blame someone.

"Yeah John its your fault you screwed up! Why didn't you listen to me John. I told you to slow down!" She instantly regretted her words. More tears fell down her face.

"Abby I'm sorry" he said, his face damp with tears.

She looked away. Not able to face him anymore. It wasn't fair to blame him. She had to get out of their before she said anything more that she would regret.

"I can't do this. Nurse can you please take me back to my room now" 

"Abby" he whispered

The nurse walked towards her and put he hands on the wheelchair. 

"Abby wait!" John called out.

" I can't talk about it now, I can't " she paused wiping the tears from her face. "I just can't"

"Abby!" he yelled after her.

Abby did not respond as the nurse began to wheel her away. 

John wiped the tears from his face. His eyes followed her as the nurse wheeled her out of the room. John felt numb. His world was crashing down in front of him.

At than moment Susan reemerged into the room. She had heard what Abby had said. She was being to harsh with him. She walked toward him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Carter are you ok?" She asked 

" No" he whispered. Tears were still falling down his cheeks. 

"Susan she doesn't want to talk to me" he said

"Carter give her time, she's just really upset right now"

" I don't think time will help. I don't think she will forgive me Susan" 

He began to sob. Susan put her arms around him. It broke her heart seeing him like this. It broke her heart to see her two best friend in such pain.

" Carter everything will be ok. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"No it won't!" he yelled. 

He pushed her away and began sobbing even harder.

"Carter you have to calm down. You just had surgery. Getting upset isn't gonna help." she said.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled

"Carter I told you, you need to calm down. It's not good for you"

"I can't calm down! Don't you know what I did?! I killed her!" 

"It was an accident Carter no one in blaming you" she reassured him "Now please calm down your going to make yourself even more sick" she said.

" I can't" he said.

He covered his face with his hands unable to stop crying.

Susan knew he wasn't going to calm down. Not without help. Without hesitating she reached over to the other side of the bed and pushed the nurse call button.

In seconds a nurse entered the room

Susan again put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me give you something to help you calm down and to help you sleep"

John didn't respond. He was still sobbing uncontrollably .Susan nodded toward the nurse. The nurse nodded back and walked out.

The nurse came back with a vial and a syringe in hand. She handed them to Susan . Susan filled the syringe with enough medication to help him sleep. She inserted its contents into the IV. John didn't notice her doing this until she was already done. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair still sobbing. He soon began to feel the effects of the medication and his sobs started to become weaker and weaker. He looked over at Susan with his eyes halfway closed and murmured 

"Susan …tell her….tell her….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I killed our child….I killed our baby………."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 

Please R&R or I will not write anymore. I'm evil aren't I? :P 

R&R 

R&R 

R&R 

R&R 

R&R 

R&R

R&R 

did I mention R&R?

Forgot to mention that this story has no title. I can't think of a good one. If you have any suggestions Email me @ **smiley2004edlc@aol.com**


End file.
